Who can fall in love first me or you?
by Leanna23
Summary: After two young girls are murdered Amy's uncle aka leader of the FBI agents teams her up with a cocky playboy assassin to track the murderer down will they fall for each other along the way or will one of them end up hating the other? Sonamy


**Ages:**

**Sonic: 20**

**Scourge: 20**

**Amy: 18**

**Rosy: 18**

**molly: 17**

**Jessie: 18**

**Cream: 17**

**Rouge: 19**

**Knuckles: 21**

**Shadow: 20**

**Tails: 18**

**Dylan: 19**

**Aaron:25**

**Who can fall first me or you?- Chapter One**

* * *

"Argh!"I charged at him full force almost hitting him in the ribs before he used his speed to turn the tables on me punching me in the gut before he made me fall hard on to the ground."Ow."I whimpered as he placed his foot down on to my back,since i landed on my stomach.

"You give up yet Ames?"I glared at the green blue eyed male hedgehog that is standing on top of me."*Yawn* Of course i still have a little bit of energy left,so let's see of you can get the upper hand shall we?"He smirked when i started to struggle beneath him."You gotta tap if you want me to get off."_'Awe this is never gonna work his too freakin heavy...wait i got it!'_

"Ouch,please Scourge this hurts really bad."I said before pretending to cry._'Hehe he'll never be able to resist this_.'His face went from cocky to concerned in a second.

"Whoa whoa whoa,Amy? Are you okay?"He quickly got off and helped me up."Your not hurt to badly are you? i'm so sorry."I stopped my pretend crying and smirked evilly before kneeing him between the legs watching him fall to the ground in agony."AAHH!"

"Haha sucker! bet yeah didn't see that one coming did you!"He only groaned while i did my happy dance while bumping my fists in the air."Oh yeah! i'm good,go! go! Amy! go! go!"I guess i got to caught up in my cheering that i didn't notice a figure stalking towards me."C'mon Scourgey join in with me,go go Amy go go,go go Amy go g-AHH!"I screamed feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

The person chuckled deeply."Relax Ames it's only me."He turned his sea green eyes towards the emerald green hedgehog that was sprawled out on the ground in front of us."Did she kick your ass again Scourge?"A voice with a new york accent asked.

"She cheated! she got me when i let my guard down."I giggled feeling the unknown persons breath tickle my neck."Hey,no pda in front on me while i'm on the ground and helpless please Dylan."I sighed dreamily,as you all should know my name is Amelia rose but i simply go by the name Amy instead i am a almost senior in high school along with my friends um..what else.. oh yeah you guys should know that i'm a secret agent working for the FBI i'm used to bring in the bad guys that skip their court date or that are to hard to track down,right now me and my partner Scourge drew hedgehog are training for a up coming mission,i met him on my second year of being a spy he was cold at first but he eventually got use to me,the guy with his arms wrapped around my waist is Dylan james known as my boyfriend who is also a agent but his in a different category then me and Scourge.I mean i known Dylan since kindergarten there was just something about his greenish purple fur color and cute little stick back quill's that really caught my eye for some reason..

"Oh,your green ass is just jealous that your still single."I stuck my tongue out at him as he flipped me off making me roll my eyes and turn my attention to the guy behind me."Heyy you,I thought you would be in puerto rico by now what happened?"Dylan smiled softly brushing my bangs out of my face for me.

"I put the trip back another month because i wanna get as much time as i can with you beautiful."I blushed flattered by his comment but a little bit angry,this was the fourth time he delayed his flight,he noticed me frowning at him and sweat dropped."Uh...I'm sorry but it's true Ames please believe me."I flicked his forehead gently getting him to look back up at my face since he was _again_ staring at my boobs that were held in tightly by my black/pink bulletproof vest."Hehe sorry.."I huffed wiggling out of his grip and walking away from him then going inside the girls changing room.'_The nerve of him to do that! and changing his trip without even telling me first...i mean i love him yes and wanna spend time with him but...'_I slumped down onto the bench throwing the vest off me and onto the ground along with my gray t-shirt,blue navy jeans,bra,panties and black converse._'If he keeps this up his gonna be fired and it's gonna be all my fault.'_

_"Ameila rose...attention agent 154 ameila rose please come to the commanders office...I repeat agent 154 Ameila rose to the commanders office thank you."_A young female voice came over the intercom._'What now.'_I sighed getting up and walking over to my locker pressing a button inside of it before speaking into the small speaker.

"This is agent 154 aka Ameila rose speaking,i will head up to the commanders office right after my evening shower okay,Molly?"

"_Okay girlfriend! i'll tell him_."I instantly got a reply back making me giggle."_Oh and Amy?..um."_My ears perked up since she was kinda mumbling now so i could hardly hear her.

"Yes?"I waited a few minutes hearing some soft moaning and whispering i smirked._'This girl never keeps her pants on for more then 10 minutes does she? haha.' _"Monica foxx! you better not be doing what i think your doing while i'm still on the phone."I heard her gasp before harshly whispering to the guy next to her to be more quiet.

_"Sorry about that Amy,but back to the question i was gonna ask you see...me and the girls are going out tonight at this new club that just opened up called.'Green hill zone' and we really wanna know if you will come with us?"_I raised a eyebrow honestly i would love to go but Dylan doesn't really like me going to those kind of things._'Hmm..then again it wouldn't hurt to ask him again and if he says no i could...sneek out without telling him...WAIT no! what am i thinking i couldn't do that..could i?_"_Amy..you still there?"_I snapped out of it at my friends voice calling me.

"I'm still here and i'll have to get back to you on that okay?"She sighed loudly but agreed i smiled."Thanks Molly."

"_Anything for you babe_."I giggled,yep molly was my secret lesbian lover ever since we were kids we would mess around by pretending to be gay,sounds weird but hey it scared the nerdy and uncool guys off."_Oh and we are also having a sleep over at Rouge's house."'__Awe man i love sleepovers at rouge's house they are always fun and exciting since her house is so fucking huge!'_

"Alright,i will ask Dylan if i can go and i'll tell you what he if he says yes or not."

"_Okay! Chao girlfriend!_"I said goodbye and let go of the button wrapping a towel around my body and heading for the shower room humming along the way.**(A/N the changing rooms are painted light pink and white the floors are white tiles,it also haves ****huge separate rooms going around it,like bathroom,shower room,weapon room,locker room,****even a personal walk-in closet's for those who forgot to bring extra clothes.)**

_**[Shower - becky G]**_

_I don't know, it's just something about ya_

_Got me feeling like I can't be without ya_

_Anytime someone mention your name_

_I be feeling as if I'm around ya_

_Ain't no words to describe you baby_

_All I know is that you take me high_

_Can you tell that you drive me crazy?_

_Cause I can't get you out my mind._

I pulled back the curtain of one of the shower stalls and stepped inside taking the towel off then hugging it on the hook on the outside wall.

_Think of you when I'm going to bed_

_When I wake up think of you again_

_You are my homie, lover and friend_

_Exactly why_

_You light me up inside_

_Like the 4th of July_

_Whenever you're around_

_I always seem to smile_

_And people ask me how_

_Well you're the reason why_

_I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower._

I reached in in the back off my head taking my hair out of a ponytail watching my long pink locks running down my back as i sang the chorus of the song.

_Ladade ladada ladada_

_Singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada_

_Singing in the shower._

I turned the nob on the wall feeling the warm water hit the top of my head and arms,picking the bottle of shampoo i opened and squeezed some on to my hand taking in the smell of rose petals and honey.

_All I want, all I need is your loving_

_Baby you make me hot like an oven_

_Since you came you know what I've discovered_

_Baby I don't need me another_

_No, no all I know_ (_know)_

_Only you got me feeling so (so)_

_And you know that I got to have ya_

_And I don't plan to let you go._

I ran my hand that was covered in shampoo on the top my hand using the other to rub it in gently massaging my skull and my ears after a few minutes i washed it off doing the same thing with the conditioner,then lathering my body with sweet smelling body wash.

_Think of you when I'm going to bed_

_When I wake up think of you again_

_You are my homie, lover and friend..._

I shut the water off then stepped out getting my towel off the hook and wrapping it around my body again,i sighed grabbing some fresh clothes out of my locker.A Red/white t-shirt with black ripped shorts,a clean pair of black underwear and bra,and red/black high stiletto heels.I put them on looking myself over the body length mirror in the corner of the room."You done it again Amy."The t-shirt suited my D-cup size chest and thin waist greatly and bringing out all my curves and flat stomach,while the shorts hugged my thick thighs,I winked at my reflection before going into the restroom i saw some make-up and a purple conair infiniti pro curl secret curling iron,laid out on the sink for me with a note. _{Just a little late 18th birthday gift for you hun.~Rouge~}_I mentally awed and thanked her,i wasted no time blow-drying my hair and running the curling iron through it after a while it came out in a kind of sexy wavy hairstyle i squealed in excitement and happiness._'Imma definitely gonna thank Rouge for this!...now for my make-up."_I put the curling iron down and picked up some red lipstick and gloss putting it on i also grabbed some eye-liner and white eye shadow.I finished up and put everything back in it's place then giving myself a final look over."Whoa..."Was all i could manage as i looked in the mirror.

_******[We can't stop - miley cyrus]**_

_It's our party we can do what we want_

_It's our party we can say what we want_

_It's our party we can love who we want_

_We can kiss who we want_

_We can sing what we want._

I jumped at the sound of my cellphone going off in my bag in the other room."Shit!"I quickly ran out and grabbed my phone out of my locker pressing send not bothering to check the caller id first."Hello?"

_"Babe? i've been standing outside the locker room for almost a hour what are you doing in there?"_I giggled now noticing how long i have been in the shower and getting dressed.

"Sorry honey,but i have look and smell pretty for the hottest guy i know."He suddenly gasped making me worry some."Dylan? What's wrong? are you okay sweetie?"No answer i began to panic in till...

_"OMG! AMY YOUR CHEATING ON ME WITH SCOURGE!"_I slapped my forehead what a idiot."_I MEAN WHAT ABOUT ME? I MEAN WHAT AM GONNA DO! I LOVED YOU FIRST! OH PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!"_I laughed and decided to joke around with him.

"I'm sorry Dylan but it is true,Scourge is just much stronger and hotter then what you will ever be."I bit down on my tongue to keep me from laughing."And his way better in bed then you too."He growled deeply.

_"SCOURGE! YOUR A DEAD HOG!"_

_"WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?!"_

_"YOU SLEPT WITH AMY!"_

_""I DID NOT!"_

_"YES YOU DID!"_

_"DID NOT!-."_I sweat dropped and hung up the phone shoving it inside my pocket._*Sigh*idiots._'I grabbed everything and stuffed it in my locker before finally leaving the room i slapped my forehead in annoyance at what i saw."TAKE IT BACK!"I don't know what went on in here but the training room was completely trashed,the white walls had holes in them,some equipment was snapped in half,let's just say the only thing that wasn't broken was the door i came out of and the two people or should i say hedgehogs that was the cause of the destruction was wrestling in the middle of the room my boyfriends head was in a headlock with Scourge on top of him.

"NEVER!"

"STOP IT!"They both immediately stopped and stared at me."The hell did you guys do in here?"I said through clenched teeth.

"N-now b-babe.."Dylan started to stand up and walk towards me after Scourge released him,i glared making him stop in his tracks."L-let's j-just calm down o-okay?"I stomped my foot.

"I will not calm down! Look what you assholes did!"

"Hahaha!"My eye twitched as looked over to the emerald green hedgehog laying on the ground laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?"He didn't say anything but instead pointed behind me.

"S-scourge?"A loud scream was heard behind me,i must have jumped 10ft in the air because of it."AHHH!-."A hand went over my mouth keeping me quiet."Mmm!"_'What the hell!' _But suddenly i was released,it confused the hell out of me till i heard a familiar giggle.

"Haha scared you again Ames."I spun around as fast as i could seeing the person i was hoping that the kind of hispanic voice belonged to.A skinny tall white tipped african violet colored cat with memorizing pink eyes and light brown skin/muzzle,long dark purple hair,and some piercings in both her ears,she wore a black half shirt with long light blue sleeves and blue denim jeans and a pair of vans checkerbroad clip-on shoes.

"Jessie!"I scream before i jumped on her."Your back!"She hugged me back giggling."It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Amy."We released our hug as she looked me over."Might i say you look absolutely gorgeous and your boobs have grown so much."I blushed hearing Scourge and Dylan snicker at the last part making me glare back at them to keep quiet.

"Thanks you look beautiful yourself."She flipped her hair back away from her face.

"I do,don't i?"She raised a eyebrow at the two hedgehog's that were on the floor bruise's covering their bodies."The hell? What happened to them?"I laughed nervously.

"Well you see um...-."

"SHE CHEATED ON ME WITH SCOURGE!"Jessie gasped snapping her head towards me."AND SHE ADMITTED IT!"

"Dude once again,I DID NOT SLEEP WITH AMY!"The purple cat looked on in amusement before raising a eyebrow at me for some answers only getting a shrug in response.

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT! YOU WANNA PIECE OF THIS BRO!?"

"BRING IT ON SNOT-HOG!"Both got in to their fighting stance glaring at one another.

"So...Amy when and how did this happen..you and Scourge i mean."I giggled shaking my head.

"It's not like that Jess,I was just playing with Dylan's peanut sized brain haha."Dylan stopped arguing with Scourge and looked at me shocked,dumbfounded._'Oops guess he heared me hehe.'_"I'm sorry baby."He flipped me off before apologizing to Scourge,they fist bumped doing their special handshake._'Huh that didn't take long,boys will be boys i guess.' _

_"Ameila rose to the commanders office please..."_I slapped my self mentally._'Shit i forgot i was supposed to go there right after my shower.' _

"Um sorry Jess but i gotta go... i'll see you later okay for coffee and catch up?"She nodded giving a thumbs up smiling a sweet pearly white smile back at me,i hugged her once more before running off."Oh and make sure those too stay out of trouble for me would ya?"

"Haha,okay ames see you around."

"Later babe."I blew a kiss at Dylan before finally exiting the room the heavy wooden door slammed shut behind me as i walked onto the hallway the headquarters of the facility was nothing special just plain gray walls,smooth floors,thin halls,but plenty of huge rooms and agents to go around,I kept walking till i came to a black and white metal door with a name plate in the middle of it,I breathed in and out gently before knocking on the door a few times before finally getting a reply.

"Enter Amelia."I did as he asked standing at the door as it closed."Hola,please have a seat."It was dark and quiet inside just the way he liked it,i found a seat in front of his desk that a few papers were stacked up on,the commander is the kind of guy who never uses violence for his own selfish resons and is as lovable as they get but i still get really nervous around him for some unknown reason he is always pretty nice to me._'Speak,say something you weirdo._'I cleared my throat even though i couldn't see him i could only see like a outline of his body sitting in his favorite chair in front of me."I'm sorry about the darkness it seems the lights are broken."

"It's okay,"I shifted uncomfortably in my chair."Um...so do you have details on me and Scourge's next mission yet?"He chuckled lighting what i think what could be a cigar.

"Yes,in fact that's why i wanted you in here for."I raised a eyebrow seeing a projection screen come out of the wall to my left and a image of a brown male hedgehog with orange hair,green eyes,he had weird tattoo's on both his arms,half his right ear seems to be bitten off or something his left one was covered in piercings,his face and muzzle had some scars on them probably because of some old fights,his was pretty tanned i'm guessing his from south mexico."The mission's name is Aaron Corbin his currently wanted and on the run for committing a double rape/murder in downtown hollywood."I nodded letting him know that he could continue and that he had my complete attention,a picture of two very young looking female fox's showed up on the screen as well one to the right was all white and had very bright blue eyes while the one to the left was blonde and had brown eyes both seem to be holding hands and smiling brightly at the camera._'That sick! twisted basterd! these are only little kids._'I frowned at my thoughts._'Just relax Amy,he will get what's coming to him soon enough.'_"The two girls you see now are the victims Rebecca and Jasmine Davidson fox,Rebecca who was age 8 was playing catch in the park with her little sister Jasmine who was only 6 years old,till the sick son a bitch Aaron tricked them into coming with him in to a dark allyway near by,the bodies weren't discovered till early yesterday morning when a passing resonant of apartment complex next to the ally saw them when his dog got loose from his lead ran down to them."I growled standing up from my seat.

"Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!"He sighed taking a deep breath.

"That is the thing Amelia,the suspect is known for hanging around strip clubs and prostitute corners."My jaw dropped._'D-did h-he just hint that he wanted me to dress up like a slut?!'_I glared at him.

"What about my partner Scourge? i didn't hear anything about him in your little _'Idea_'."He chuckled.

"That because his being resigned till this mission is over."My eyes wided._'R-reassigned? No way! i can't work with anyone else other then Scourge!'_

"S-so your letting me do this alone?"The projection screen went back in the wall as the lights came back on,giving me a better view of the red/white mixed hedgehog in front of me.

He shook his head."No Ameila..your my niece i wouldn't put you in that kind of danger so lucky for us the judge sentenced Aaron to death a few months ago and some hit man or assassins company is hooking us up with one of there best in the field."His wide jade eyes stared in to mine nothing but truth in them."Just trust me on this like i trust you to bring this sicko down."I nodded looking down at my feet after letting his words sink in."Good girl."There was a knock on the door breaking the silence."Ah,that should be your new partner now."He pecked a kiss on my forehead before walking around me to answer it,my head shot up as i hurried to grab his arm but instead i fell below him i took the opportunity and grabbed on to his leg making him drag me along with him to the door.

"Noooo I don't want a new partner why can't i just have Scourge."He groaned but kept walking."Pleaseee oh pleaseee...don't reassign me a new partner."

"Come now Amelia,stop acting so childish and let go of my leg."I shook my head side to side frantically closing my eyes shut,i felt my uncle stop is walking and run his hand rest on top of my head,i looked up putting on the famous puppy dog eyes that no one could resist,he sighed."I promise as soon as your mission is over you and Scourge can be partners again."I smiled widely wagging my small tail.

"R-really?"He smiled back ruffling my hair making me pout at him.

"Yes really,i swear sometimes i can't tell if your 18 or 5 anymore."He laughed as my pout turned into a playful glare.

"Oyea? Well i can't tell if your 31 or 20 anymore either."I stuck my tongue at him blowing a raspberry in his face laughing after looking at his blank person,there was a knock at the door again the person on the other side getting impatient."Just open the door already so i can meet this so called best of the field'_Assassin_'."I emphasized the word assassin using my fingers,my uncle/boss let out a laugh turning the door handle.

"Okay,but just try to pretend to be nice."I scoffed looking else where folding my arms.

"Whatever."He sighed and finally pulled opened the door."I don't see what is so special about this jackas-."I cut my self short when i looked at the guy standing against door frame,there stood a royal blue colored hedgehog with amazing lime green eyes,slick back quills but he had a little tuff of a bangs on the top of his head,light brown skin/muzzle,perfectly arched eyebrows,pearly white teeth,from what i could see from under his tight male tank top he had on was a perfect six pack,huge arm muscles,now that you look at him he kinda looks alot like Scourge except from the fur and eye color._'Strange...maybe they are related?'_I snapped myself out of it and continued to stare at the new guy in wonderment,a side from the plain white tank top he had on a pair of baggy red shorts and orange/gray nike sneakers.

"Hello,Sonic how are you?"This sonic guy looked and smirked at my uncle.

"I'm better then good,Julian how about you?"My uncle chuckled while i stood there in shock how did this guy know my uncles name?

"I am hanging in there my boy..have you met my niece Amelia?"This sonic guy looked my way before he made his smirk grow,i shifted uncomfortably under his stare.

"No i don't believe i have."I blushed as he grabbed my hand."And what a beautiful rose she is."He brought my hand closer to his lips before lightly kissing my knuckles."I'm Sonic."I felt my face go hot as i quickly pulled my hand away and laughed nervously.

"It is nice to meet you Sonic and i look forward to working with you."I forced fake smile on my face,he is hot i gotta say but i _'Am' _dating Dylan and i can't afford to lose my boyfriend because of some new guy i don't even know."Well I'll see you tomorrow."His eyes shinned with interest probably seeing through my fake kindness."Later uncle Julian."

"Goodbye Amelia."I soon as i walked out the door i made a break for the exit i stopped running when i turned a corner leading out side and walked towards it,i yawned stretching my tired muscles._'What time is it?'_I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the time._'11:57pm damn*yawn* I'm so tired i can't wait to get to get into my bed after a long day of training i think i deserve it.'_'I looked up from my phone seeing the double glass doors but before i could open them someone pinned me up against a close by wall.

"ARGH!"A strong hand went over my mouth i opened my eyes,since i closed them out of instinct.

"Hi chicka."He smirked removing his hand off my mouth replacing it quickly with his lips i let out a squeak noise he chuckled pulling away,i stared at him in shock.

"Um,i have a boyfriend."He chuckled again but shrugged.

"So...your point is."I frowned at him.

"I just met you!"I struggled to get his hands to let my wrist go,not getting anywhere i stopped after few minutes later,he raised a eyebrow.

"You done?."I nodded.'_Hmm,I got it haha let's see how much like Scourge he is.'_I smirked seductively at him making his eyebrow dropped."What's up with the smirk?"I batted my eyes slowly.

"Nothing i just want you to kiss me again blue boy."He looked at me in amusement before leaning in._'Haha sucker._'As soon as he bent down i kneed him hard in the crotch he landed on the ground i then punched him back down as he tried to get up."Goodbye asshole see you tomorrow."He groaned glaring at me with one eye opened.

"O-oh your so dead tomorrow bitch."I stuck my tongue out at him one last time and ran out side getting in to my car then driving off.

**[Paranoid - ty dollla $ign]**

Yeah I'm paranoid, I'm tripping

I've been smoking and sipping

I'm fuckin' around with two bitches

But I never make them hoes my misses.

Scourge's ring tone went off making me panic since i was driving and my phone was tucked away in my shorts pocket."Fuck! one minute!"I pulled to a stop when i reached a traffic light,I quickly pressed send on my phone putting it to my ear."Hello?"

"Amy!? Where are you?"I rubbed my temples.

"I'm just at traffic light on my way home,where are you?"He sounded like he was walking some where."Scourge?"I jumped at some one knocking in the passenger side of my car's window but relaxed seeing it was only Molly and Scourge standing the there.

"Right outside your window..literally."He spoke once more into the phone before hanging up and climbing inside the front while molly got in the back,I raised a eyebrow at them.

"Where the hell do you guys think your going?"They both smirked looking at each other before back to me.

"CLUB!"They yelled in union,I looked down.

"B-but Dylan-."

"Doesn't give a shit because i'm with you."Scourge stated making me squeal and hug him tightly i let go after about five seconds seeing the light turn green.

"I guess,we are going to the club then!"Me and Molly high fived as we drove away when the light turned green again.

"Amy pull over i wanna drive."I raised a eyebrow with out looking at scourge."No time to explain."I nodded doing as he asked and parking out on the side of the road,we were quick to switch places and buckle our selfs back in,he straightened the mirror and revved the cars engine making me frowned since he knew how much i hated that.

"Scourge..."He smirked.

"What?.."He looked over at my pouting face."Sorry but it was just payback for kicking me in the balls earlier."I blushed looking out the window."Awe is the poor baby embarrassed?"I gave him the middle finger."You know you want to Ames."My blush darkened as Molly giggled at his answer.

"Shut up,just shut up."Scourge clicked his tongue at me.

"I didn't hear a no.."I spun around a slapped his toned arm."Do you see this Molly? She even try's to feel me up."I growled and grabbed a hand full of his green quill's making him howl in pain."AMY! Let go! i'm driving!"I let go fast remembering that he was the one driving now.

"I'm sorry."

"It's iight guess i deserved it over teasing you."I reached over and rubbed the spot i pulled for him,he hissed a little."Where we going anyways? straight to the club or are you two gonna get changed?"Molly look at me,i shrugged "I don't really need to get changed again soo...how about you Molly?"She shook her head.

"Nope i'm okay with what i'm wearing."Scourge nodded.

"To the club first then."

"YEP!"Both me and molly shouted loudly in union.

"ARGH! RIGHT IN MY FUCKING EAR!"I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Heheh,sorry."

"Yeah we're sorry Drew."He shot daggers at the pink and yellow fox/cat.

"Don't call me that!"I groaned not this again.

"Why are you still mad cause that Fiona chick left you for some Darren guy?"I saw Scourge clench the steering wheel tightly."Damn,Scourge you really need to get over that and find yourself a new play toy."I placed my hand on my partners arm before turning to Molly.

"Molly stop that's enough just shut up now."She folded her arms and slumped back in her seat.

"Pfft! Whatever."I looked at back at Scourge to see him smiling gently at me i blinked and returned it.

"Anytime."I gave a thumbs up and yawned again."You know,i don't really feel like going to the club now."Scourge nodded.

"Me either i'd say we just go home for now."Me and molly agreed with him.

"We can go to the club tomorrow since it's sunday anyway."Molly suggested i nodded.

"Yeah it's really late...so there's no point going to night."Scourge turned the car around heading for our apartment building that was only three miles away from where we were."Let's go home then haha."

**~X~**

I landed on my bed sighing as the warm soft memory foam mattress surrounded my body._'Today was exhausting,i'd be lucky if that sonic dude doesn't even show up for the first part of the mission tomorrow...but still i can't get his eyes or face out of my head._'I turned over grabbing a pillow and screaming into it as loud as i could,I pulled away touching my lips as a flash back when he had up against the wall came to mind._'Even though it was only for a second..i can still feel them...his lips on my own.'_I jumped feeling something landing on top of my bed.

"Woof woof."I smiled seeing it was only my white german shepherd puppy.I sat up and turned around taking him into my arms as he wagged his tail happily when i stretched behind his ears.

"Hey Astro,what did you do all day when i was gone?"He stared up at me sticking his tongue out making me giggle at how cute he looked."I'll take that just a ordinary day then*Sigh* i bet it was way better then what my day was though."He licked my cheek before jumping off the bed and walking over to his own little dog bed right beside mine."Goodnight Astro,sweet dreams."I watched him stretch and yawn before curling up into a ball."I better go wash this make-up off face before i get acne spots all over my face like the last time i left it on over night,i shuddered getting up and walking across my room to go into my personal bathroom.**(A/N the bathroom was nothing special just a average small room with a shower,toilet,bathtub,sink and medicine cabinets with a small mirror over it, and thin closet for her to keep her towels.)**I turned on the sink cupping the water with my hands and splashing it on my face after i did that i grabbed the make-up remover that was beside the soap._'I wonder where Dylan went off to? We share a apartment so he should have been here by now.'_I shook my head to keep my self from worrying so much._'His fine amy don't worry about him,his 19 years old he can take care of himself now._'I bit down on my bottom lip._'Maybe i should call him just to...just to make sure he is alright._'I lathered some of the stuff on to my hand rubbing it in with both then scrubbing it all over my face making sure to get all the make-up off before washing it off and drying my face._'Yeah i will call him after i brush my teeth..._'

_5 minutes later._

I sat back down on my bed taking my phone out and dialing his number then pressing call.

_Ring ring...Ring ring...Ring rin-. _

_"Hello?"_I smiled.

_"_Hey babe it's Amy i just wanted to know if your coming hom-."

_"Amy listen it's not a good time,I'll have to call you back in the morning."My smile fell.'H-he doesn't want to talk to me?'_

_"_But Dylan aren't you gonna be home tonight?"I heard him suck his teeth in annoyance the sound made my heart break a little.'_Is he annoyed by me? what's wrong with him?what did i do?'_

_"Baby who's on the phone?"_A female asked in the back round i frowned at no one particular.

_"It's no one honey go back to sleep.."_This made my heartache as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Dylan? Who's that?"I asked hurt deep in my voice.

_"Goodnight Amy,we'll talk tomorrow."_He whispered before hanging up,I clenched my phone in my hand leaning back and hitting my head off the wall behind me,it hurt a lot but i didn't care i didn't care about anything right now at the moment i just felt numb as i listened to my breaking heart._'His cheating on me!? after everything we've been through! he does this this!_'Tears fell freely from my eyes as closed them tightly._'Men there nothing but jerks! cheating on every women they see or pretend to care about!'_I sobbed as i pulled the blankets over my head and just laid there the whole night crying my eyes out._'That's it! I'm finished with boys! There is no way i'll ever let myself fall in love again!'_

* * *

**Um so ...what do you guys think? continue or delete? You choose sorry for any mistakes, please leave a review :) disclaimer i don't not own any thing except the story and my oc's the rest of the characters belong to sega/Archie except.(Molly,jessie,dylan, aaron,rebecca,jasmine and julian) they belong to me .**


End file.
